A Wrestler's Story
by Acadian Sensation
Summary: Mike left The WWE in 1999, because he was upset. 4 Years later, he has to come back to save his farm. Focuses on original wrestlers and WWE Wrestlers.


Disclaimer: WWE owns all trademarks in this story, I don't. ***  
  
Wrestlemania 15  
  
March 28, 1999 Mike Lefebvre, the WWF World Heavyweight Champion, sat waiting in the locker room, for quite possibly, the biggest match of his career. He was to face "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, and was to win. It would be the first time ever that a heel walked out of Wrestlemania the champion. Mike sighed. He was glad he wasn't dropping the title to Austin. The Stone Cold character, to Mike, represented what was wrong with the business, and greatened his desire to leave it. Wrestling wasn't the same as it was 16 years ago, when he debuted. The world had become darker, adult, a world where the good guys were the ones with the most catchphrases, or the one who conducted the most lewd act. The bad guys were people like him, people whose style of wrestling was so bad, the fans just booed them because they were boring. Mike had been toying with the idea of leaving for about a year now, and not just because of what it had turned into, but because he was getting older. He was now 36, with a tell-tale thickening in the midsection, brown hair that was showing some grey in it, and sagging brown eyes. His abilities also weren't what the once were. The kids in the back were quicker, stronger, and sometimes had to carry him through a match. Plus, he couldn't sell (even when he tried to), the majority of moves out there. Mike had told his roommate that Wrestlemania 15 would be his last show ever. He would forfeit the title the next night, say his goodbye, and head back to his ranch in Manitoba, and be the father he wanted to be. He had a seventeen year old son named Sean, a fifteen year old named Charlie, a twelve year old named Katie, and a five year old named Tommy. He wouldn't let Tommy or Katie watch wrestling at all. He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Mike," a stagehand said, "Its time." *** After a fantastic 28 minute match, which included a number of referee's being taken out, Shane McMahon ran down to the ring. The storyline was that Shane would turn on Austin, and count a fast count for Mike, thus ending the match. Well, after Mike hit his signature moves, The Mike Slam (Rock Bottom), and The Lefebvre Elbow (A fancy elbow drop). The Mike Slam was hit in the middle of the ring, and just after getting up, Mike ran to his left, ran to his right, and the Elbow is dropped. Mike covers, and Shane counts 1...And Austin kicks out! 'What the hell happened? Austin kicked out of The Lefebvre Elbow! And at 1! Mike knew something was wrong, but before he could react, BAM! Stone Cold Stunner! Cover! Shane counts 123! Austin is champion! Stone Cold began his post-match celebration, slamming two "Steve-weisers" together, and attempting to pour them into his mouth. Austin turns around, and Mike runs Austin's title into his face, knocking him out. Mike then ripped off the tab of a beer can, and punched Austin repeatedly, drawing blood. He then takes a microphone. "Is this what I have to do to get your attention? Beat another man senseless, draw blood the hard way? And the man I attack?! The most immoral person on the planet and you cheer for him? You people should be ashamed of yourselves!" "I am unhappy. Unhappy because I'm in a world where a microphone is more important than mat wrestling. A world where pyrotechnics are in and psychology is out. A world where Tables, Ladders, and Chairs are considered a Five Star Match. A World...that I don't want my kids to grow up in." Mike holds up the WWF Title. "You know, I can remember when this actually used to mean something. It was rewarded to people who busted their ass day in and day out, not to guys who 'got on their knees'. Now, this title has become tainted. It's been passed around like a beer at a Junior High drinking party. And you know what the writer's feel is the best idea to restore credibility? Vince McMahon will hold the title before the year is out. How's that for ya?" "So, in conclusion, I'm gone. I'm embarrassed to call myself a wrestler and you maggots should be ashamed of yourselves. The WWF can go to Hell!" Mike then throws down the title, and ends his 16 year career in a horrible fashion, but in the way most wrestlers want: With some dignity left. *** Back at the Lefebvre Ranch, it was clear something went down. Mike's Wife, Karen, Charlie and Sean, were stunned. Sean then broke the silence. "Dad's just out of touch with reality." "Sean! Don't you see that your father's words came straight from the heart?" "It was all a work. I'm leaving. I can't live with a pair of dinosaurs." An hour later, amid Karen's protests, Sean was gone. ***  
  
6 AM the next morning. Charlie had just finished up the chores, when a taxi pulled up, and out stepped Mike, red-eyed. Charlie hugged his dad at the entrance to the house. Karen gets up from making breakfast. "I'm home," Mike told everyone. ***  
  
End of prologue. Read and Rate. 


End file.
